


The LanceHot Knights

by Johnny_kun



Series: Power-kicked in the fluff [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fans, Kid!Hunk, Kid!Pidge, M/M, Model Lance, keith is jealous but not really, single dad Lance, some instagram, teenage Sendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun
Summary: Keith, while completely aware that Lance was a model, never thought that he had fans. Or that he would be jealous of them. or that he would be their leader. Like with a lot of things recently, he would just have to learn on the go.





	The LanceHot Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a one-shot directly connected to my other story [Power-kick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8151563/chapters/18681539)  
> There is no need to read Power-kick in order to understand this, but maybe some details would seem kinda weird without previous knowledge of the main story.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

Keith was definitely fully conscious of the fact that his boyfriend was hot. Lance had a body that was very well maintained. He goes to the gym regularly, drinks these terribly tasting ‘healthy’ smoothies, puts different colored creams and concoctions on his face and there is a part of his wardrobe that contains clothes more expensive than his rent and monthly bills put together. Put simply, Lance liked to take care of himself.

Sometimes, Keith wondered if Lance was like that before his first ever modeling job, or if this is just a result of his career. Which leads to another topic, while completely aware that one of his boyfriend’s jobs was as a model, Keith didn’t often realize what that entitled exactly.

He knew about each and every photoshoot. Lance would send him photos, talk about the different photographers and assistants, describe the products he promoted or brag about the expensive vehicles he got to pose with. Keith knew all of it. Yet, he gets taken aback every time he catches Lance on an ad somewhere on the street, or on a magazine.

With all the public appearances of Lance’s face and body, Keith, logically, knew that people would tend to know him. Maybe not by name, but Keith thought that it was impossible not to remember and then recognize such a perfect face.

His first encounter ever with Lance’s fans was when he was by himself in the local supermarket. He was passing by the newspaper and book section, looking for the new volume of the Galactic robots comic book.

Hunk was impatiently waiting for it to come out and Keith had promised that the two of them will read it together. He found the comic and opened it to scan through the pages when, with the corner of his eye, he caught a magazine with Lance on it.

From what he could see from his spot, it was a nature-y photo with Lance standing kind of in the background. It was very pastel colored, very flowery and it was taken in order to promote the farmer’s flower market this weekend.

“Flower crowns look sooooo cute on him!”

Keith’s attention automatically shifted to the two young girls standing a little bit to the side from the magazines’ shelf. One of them was holding the edition with Lance, opened on the page with the article and his full picture. They were giggling like crazy, going on about how adorable he was among the flowers and how his crown was perfect.

Keith frowned a little. Sure, he could agree that Lance looked cute, even without flowers, or clothes for that matter…  But the way these girls were squealing… It was _his_ Lance.

“Let’s take a selfie with the page and tag him in Instagram! Can you imagine if he notices us? Wait, is my hair ok?”

Keith watched as they took the photo, took the magazine and moved on the next isle, giggling and trying to choose the best filter. Keith was still frowning. He found the whole thing strange. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint the emotion that was resurfacing. _‘That’s stupid’_ thought Keith and went to take all the editions of the magazine. _‘There, I’ll by them all.’_

 

* * *

 

Keith entered the apartment and messily kicked off his shoes. He noticed that Lance’s sneakers were absent so he was probably still at the gym. Stepping in the living room, he was first greeted by Pidge. The toddler was holding with both hands a big slice of watermelon, clearly on a mission to eat it all. Her whole face was messy, her shirt was messy, her shorts had stains, there was some on her feet too and her smile couldn’t have been bigger.

“Kit! You back!” exclaimed Pidge as she attempted to hug him. Keith put a hand on her head to keep her away from him. Thinking it was a game Pidge laughed and leaned against Keith’s extended hand.

“Dak!” Keith spotted the teen lying on the couch, face shoved in his phone screen. Voltron was sprawled on his back on the ground, surrounded by many toys. The dog only opened an eye lazily to blink at Keith and resumed sleeping.

“What?” grunted the teen, disinterest clear in his voice. Keith went to stand in front of him with Pidge following, leaving a trail of watermelon juice on the way.

“What is this instantgram?” Keith inquired seriously as he pushed Dak’s legs down from the sofa and sat next to him.

Dak sighed in irritation and readjusted his stance. Then his brain finally caught up with what Keith had said. “Instantgram? Really?” he sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

“Yes.” Keith confirmed confidently with a nod of his head. He reached underneath the couch and pulled a package of Lance’s secret stack of baby wet wipes that he had everywhere. Keith took a few out and started cleaning Pidge’s face and hands as good as possible while the child was squirming and giggling, all the while still squeezing the juicy watermelon.

“It’s called Instagram! Not instant! Insta! And Pidge! How did you even get this big piece? Hunk!” yelled Dak, turning sideways to shout in the general direction of the young boy. “I told you to give Pidge only the cut pieces!”

“I am peeing now, I can’t hear you!” was Hunk’s response from the open bathroom door.

“Just tell me what it is! And does Lance have one of this instantgrams.” demanded Keith, ignoring the interaction between the two boys.

Dak’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Oh my god, insta, not instant, just… you know, whatever” he unlocked his phone and opened the app, passed it to Keith and took his job of bathing Pidge with wet wipes.

“This is Lance’s profile.” Dak explained and gave up on the wipes, instead he led the toddler to the bathroom so he could wash her properly and check on Hunk who was still there.

Keith snorted when he saw Lance profile name – Sir_LanceHot. Lance’s profile picture was a close-up of him in the flower crown. When he saw how many followers Lance had, Keith’s eyes widened. 110k.

110 000 people are following his boyfriend. He scrolled down, skipping the description and moving on to the photos. There was a serious variety of them.

Some of them were clearly professional, taken from a shoot. Others were of Pidge and Hunk, different situations but their faces were almost never in focus or forefront. There were the few odd ones that Keith could bet were taken from either Hunk or Pidge. Then daily selfies, dog pics and there it was – a picture with Keith in it.

_[image description: Keith was lying face down on the bed, Hunk was draped across his back with a dinosaurs encyclopedia the hard covers of which hid his face from the camera. Lance was next to him, propped up on a pillow, grinning. Pidge was sat in his lap, sleeping peacefully with her pacifier and the hood of her onesie covering most of her face.]_

_**89,849 likes** _

**Sir_LanceHot** Sleepover party with the #squad but half the fams fell asleep!

 

> **Kat-the-cat-9** I have no idea how I got here but I am not sorry at all! I shall join this ship and sail with you guys! Good night!
> 
> **p-victuuri** Welcome on board @Kat-the-cat-9 !  They are too cute! Hunk is so smart
> 
> **senora_maria** @Sir_LanceHot When are you going to show us your boyfriend? You all look so cute together! Sweet dreams fam!
> 
> **NekoLA** omg look at the cute baby pajamas and the hood with the cat ears!! @mama_0147
> 
> **sEr-london_** I am so curious to see what mister hidden face looks like! i am sure he is a good person because lance wont let just anybody around the kids
> 
> **mama_0147** omg! Family goals! Couple goals! Pajama goals!

 

Keith could remember Lance asking him a few times if he minded having photos with him uploaded to the internet. He had agreed, not thinking that 110 000 people were going to see them. However, he couldn’t feel angry. His face was nowhere to be seen and his name was a speculation in the comments, nobody coming close to guessing it. People seemed to have come up with a nickname for him – Mr. SexyBack.

And if he thought about it, does he mind if people saw his face? It wasn’t such a big deal… perhaps the idea of being public for such a big following was a little unnerving but maybe with time he could be a not so silent part of this part of Lance’s social life.

The man hummed in thought as he scrolled through the images. He stopped at one that was only of him.

_[image: Keith leaning his elbows on the windowsill, looking out of the window, his shirtless back to the camera, his red shorts a little askew on his hips.]_

_**87,989 likes** _

**Sir_LanceHot** You started calling him Mr. SexyBack and I have to agree completely!!!

 

> **Sunset_LovE** damn boi yes
> 
> **_Elena_lena** @mimi_leMi OMG LOOK AT HIM HE LOOKS LIT
> 
> **mimi_leMi** LANCE YOU LUCKY MAN!!! I BET YOU HAVE A LOT OF FUN TOGETHER @Sir_LanceHot
> 
> **Sir_LanceHot** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **Mimi_leMi** OMG U ASNWERED ME @Sir_LanceHot

 

“Mr. SexyBack” murmured Keith still looking at the same picture. “That is not bad at all.”

He continued his tour through Lance’s profile. He still couldn’t get his head around how so many people were liking, commenting and showing interest in Lance. The comments section was a weird place, Keith thought. Some of the users were calling Lance daddy or senpai, using strange words and emoticons. Others were talking about some kind of ships and captains. Lance’s fans apparently called themselves LanceHot’s knights.

Some of the comments were legit questions about parenting tips or advices. Lance seemed to respond to them more often than to any of the others.

“Keith! You are back!”

All of a sudden Keith found himself with an armful of Hunk, almost dropping Dak’s phone. He hugged the boy and sat him in his lap.

“Did they have it?” asked Hunk excitedly, looking Keith straight in the eyes.

Keith smiled and nodded giving the boy’s hair a ruffle. “They did. It’s in the plastic bag by the front door.”

Hunk immediately stood up and ran to get his comic book. Keith returned his attention to the phone, but it was now locked and inquired a password. Before he could attempt to press anything the device was snatched out of his hands from over his shoulder.

“You should probably clean the floor here. Or have Lance do it. I have to go now.” declared Dak, pocketing his phone. Pidge had wandered to the couch, now with a new, clean shirt, missing her shorts. She was holding a small plastic bowl full with small bite-sized pieces of watermelon.  The toddler sat on the ground next to Voltron and her forgotten toys and resumed what looked like an intense battle between an orange robot and a stuffed frog.

“Keith! You bought a lot of dad’s magazines! But they are all the same!” declared Hunk as he ran back. His comic book was safely tucked under his arm while he carried the bag with all the journals. Dak snorted.

“That’s weird.”

“You are weird.” Keith countered as he got up to take the bag from Hunk.

“Hey!” exclaimed the teenager in offense. “I am not the one going around buying every page that my boyfriend is featured on!” said Dak with a glare.

“That’s because your boyfriend isn’t featured anywhere.” stated Keith casually, disappearing in the kitchen.

“What did you say about Zack?!” Dak demanded angrily and turned sharply to follow after Keith. However, in his anger and haste the teen stepped on a watermelon’s juice puddle and slipped. With a surprised yelp he found himself sitting on the ground.

Keith peeked through the doorway to see who fell dawn. He saw Dak on the floor, eyes wide and staring at the wall.

“Is it easy to make an instantgram account?” questioned the man as he hauled Dak up.

“It’s Instagram! Insta! You are such a grandfather! I am going out now! Goodbye forever!”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Sir_LanceHot posted a new photo.

[photo: Lance asleep on the couch, his head thrown back, mouth open with saliva running out of it.]

**_10,478 likes_ **

**Sir_LanceHot** My sexy.

 

> **senora_maria** oh wow #nofilter
> 
> **Sunset_lovE** such a flattering angle
> 
> **marin_rt** I feel like this is an inside job. Someone is leaking information. I smell Mr. SexyBack.
> 
> **NekoLA** Feed us more Mr. SexyBack!

_20 minutes ago_

 

When Lance saw the upload he was mortified. He whined for a while but didn’t take it down. This was Keith’s first direct communication with Lance’s fans. And Keith insisted that he was not jealous. No. He simply preferred to read all the comments. Not very slowly at all he became the leader of the LanceHot knights.

**Author's Note:**

> All Instagram names are completely random.


End file.
